


Vers sa destinée

by Ploum



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Juste before the conflict, Nostalgia, Returning Home, Time of revenge has come
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Isis et son fils arrivent en vue du palais qu’elle a quitté des années plus tôt, pour reprendre le trône que Set a volé à son frère après l’avoir assassiné.
Relationships: Horus & Isis
Kudos: 2





	Vers sa destinée

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire est tirée de la mythologie égyptienne, qui appartient au domaine public. Elle est issue de mon imagination et de ce fait m'appartient, tout plagiat est donc interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Lorsque la petite barque de roseaux fut en vue du palais, une bouffée de nostalgie saisit Isis qui ne put s’empêcher de se redresser pour l’admirer, la gorge nouée. Un flot de souvenirs l’envahit, mélange d’un passé heureux durant le règne bienfaisant d’Osiris et de mémoires plus douloureuses après sa mort inattendue. Elle en avait franchi le seuil pour la dernière fois, des années plus tôt, après avoir appris que Set, ayant découvert le corps qu’elle avait caché dans les marais, l’avait découpé avant d’en disperser les restes à travers le pays. Elle s’était alors mise en quête des morceaux de son défunt époux. Elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de revenir depuis ; après avoir réussi à reconstituer Osiris et à le ressusciter, le couple avait eu tout juste le temps de concevoir Horus avant qu’il ne fût forcé de retourner dans la Douât, dont il était devenu le seigneur, et elle-même s’en était allée dans les marais pour cacher leur enfant à naitre de Set, le temps qu’il grandît et fût en mesure de lutter contre son oncle. Qu’il fût en âge et en capacité de récupérer le trône qui lui était dû par héritage et, par la même occasion, de venger son père assassiné.

– Mère ?

Le ton soucieux de son fils ramena Isis au présent. Elle se tourna vers lui, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, puis sentit une vague de fierté l’envahir à sa vue. Il était actuellement sous sa forme humaine, afin de leur assurer une arrivée discrète ; Set ne devait pas être au courant trop tôt de leur présence, au risque qu’il réagît en conséquence et ne tentât de les éliminer. L’appui des autres dieux leur serait nécessaire pour y échapper. Son regard s’attarda sur lui tandis qu’il la considérait d’un œil intrigué, la tête penchée – une habitude prise sous sa forme anthropomorphique. Il ressemblait tant à son père… Elle retrouvait ce dernier à travers ses traits volontaires et son regard noir. Il était encore un peu mince et un peu plus petit que lui mais il s’étofferait avec l’âge. Il sortait tout juste de l’adolescence et paraissait n’être qu’un jeune homme normal, avec son pagne de simple facture uniquement accompagné d’une ceinture sobre, mais à ses yeux, il incarnait déjà le souverain idéal.

Tout le contraire de Set.

Le souvenir de ce dernier lui fit perdre son sourire et son visage s’assombrit, ce qu’Horus nota. Jusque-là hésitant, il décida d’insister :

– Mère ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

Isis secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

– Ce n’est rien. Juste une pensée, mais elle m’a quittée.

Elle leva alors la main et désigna ainsi le palais et ses immenses jardins à son fils pour le détourner de ce sujet.

– Regarde, mon fils, et vois ; ceci est le palais où vivait et régnait ton père, et ce sera ton palais une fois que tu auras récupéré la souveraineté du pays.

Horus retint un soupir et se contenta d’acquiescer avant de porter son propre regard vers ce palais qui lui était totalement étranger. Il avait grandi dans les marais et n’avait connu que ces derniers, avec tous les dangers qu’ils abritaient. Il fut saisi d’un sentiment étrange, mélange d’excitation et de malaise tandis qu’il observait les hauts murs de pierre claire, les immenses obélisques aux sommets d’or visibles en arrière et les reflets couleur miel qui ondoyaient sur les piliers sculptés et les linteaux.

– C’est grand, lâcha-t-il juste sur le ton du constat.

Il ne savait que dire de plus et pensait que les mots étaient inutiles, surtout à cette heure. Tant d’épreuves l’attendaient, car son oncle ne lui cèderait pas le trône si aisément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sous l’œil attentif de sa mère. Cependant, il était confiant ; sa vie entière n’avait jamais cessé de tourner autour de la récupération de ce trône et l’éducation que lui avait fournie Thot devait l’y aider. Il n’avait aucune raison d’échouer. Après tout, c’était sa destinée. Il était né dans ce but.

– Nous devrions gagner les berges dans quelques minutes, leur souffla soudain le passeur d’une voix basse.

Isis hocha la tête tandis qu’Horus restait muet, dans l’attente. L’excitation bondit en elle, plus puissante que chez son fils. Enfin, l’heure de la revanche était venue. Elle avait tant rêvé de cet instant depuis son départ. Cependant, elle ne serait entièrement satisfaite que lorsque Set aurait été vaincu, et cette tâche incombait au jeune homme qui se tenait debout juste à côté d’elle.


End file.
